The invention relates to a sealing body for cable accessories made of thermoplastic synthetic material with cable entrance openings in a separation plane of the split sealing body and with a cable catch apparatus.
A sealing body for cable accessories made of thermoplastic synthetic material split lengthwise is known from EP 0 408 967 B1, in which, if needed, cable entrance openings can be cut into a separation plane. The sealing body consists of successive lamellae, wherein pressure plates are directed into the interstices between the lamellae, which pressure plates are pressed against the cable sheath inserted cable by inwardly operative pressure means. In this sort of cable catch apparatus, the respective cable is constricted to an acceptable degree and is thereby fixed in its lengthwise direction. Here, however, the pressure plates directed between the sealing lamellae have to be adapted to the respective cable entrance opening. If subsequent cable insertions are required with a sealing body arrangement of this sort, the entire sealing system has to be dismantled, additional cable entrance openings have to be cut and, finally, the seals have to be replaced.
The goal of the present invention is to provide a sealing body for cable accessories in which it is possible to subsequently provide cable entrances which are independent of cable seals already installed, wherein one has to take into account that every subsequently inserted cable can be caught with a cable catch apparatus. The goal is now met according to the invention with a sealing body of the type mentioned at the outset in that cable entrances are arranged outside of the region of the separation plane of the sealing body; these, cable entrances are provided with fasteners which can be removed if needed; the cable entrances comprise inner threads on both end sides; in each cable entrance with removed fastener a pressure bushing with an outer thread and an inwardly directed fore surface provided with toothed profiles, a toothed disk provided on both sides with toothed profiles, a sealing bushing made of elastic material and a thrust bearing bushing with an outer thread are arranged one after another; and guide profiles are arranged on a fore surface of the sealing body for the insertion of the cable catch apparatus for every inserted cable.
The advantages of the design of the present sealing body according to the invention are particularly to be seen in that cable entrances can be subsequently occupied in already equipped cable accessories without damaging the existing cable entrance systems in the separation plane. In addition, cable catch apparati are provided which are allocated to every cable entrance, and which can be adapted in their position to the diameter of the inserted cable. The cable catch apparati can be connected with one another in a conductive manner by corresponding connections so that shieldings can be combined. The sealing body is split and cable entrance openings are arranged in a known manner in the separation plane for the first insertion, above all as well for the insertion of uncut cables. The cable entrances which may be subsequently required are, in contrast, first provided with a fastener. According to the invention, these cable entrances are each outfitted with a compression sealing system in which a sealing bushing made of elastic material and roughly adapted to the diameter of the cable is used. This sealing bushing is pressed in an axial direction from both sides by a pressure bushing and a thrust bearing bushing, wherein a seal over a large surface between the inserted cable and the wall of the cable entrance results due to the change in shape. A particularity of this inventive sealing system is also to be seen in the fact that, by insertion of a toothed disk between the pressure bushing and the sealing bushing, an escapement against unintended loosening of the pressure bushing is achieved. Here, the system is designed in the manner of a ratchet in that the screwing-in of the pressure bushing is possible, while the unscrewing is inhibited.
The cable catch apparati on the individual cable entrances consist in principle of attachment arches on which each of the cables is clamped with a retainer strap. These attachment arches comprise attachment tongues which are slidingly inserted into guides on the attachment body. These guides are shaped as undercut guide grooves and are located directly on the cable entrances. The attachment tongues are now inserted into the guide grooves and can be oriented by pushing perpendicularly to the insertion direction in accordance with the diameter of the cable.
Sealing bodies according to the invention can be used with cable accessories split lengthwise as well as with hood-shaped cable accessories.
The invention will now be described in more detail by means of eight figures.